Viaje Al Bosque
by Sarahi99
Summary: "Los Akatsukis están aburridos y Saruke les propone una idea, Midori tiene un mal presentimiento, — ¿Quién es ese sujeto que nos persigue? — No lo sé pero tengo miedo— — ¡Se está acercando! — ¡No lo miren a los ojos! — ¿Qué les sucederá en el bosque a nuestros Akatsukis favoritos y sus amigas?"
1. Chapter 1: Tengo una idea

Etto. . . Konichiwa

Bien antes que nada quiero decir que esta "pequeña historia" se me ocurrió cuando estaba en clase de Artes, tenía que hacer un Monologo y no sé porque se me vino está loca idea a la mente xD

**Aclaraciones:** Bien, en esta Historia estarán los Akatsukis y 2 personajes míos, quienes ya han leído mi historia "Nuestro Deseo Cumplido" las conocen, son Midori y Saruke, esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia antes mencionada, mas sin embargo, se hará en nuestro mundo. . . ¡Ah! Y Sasori dará su aparición en esta Historia :D

**Declaimer: **Naruto así como sus personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Las groserías estilo Hidan u_u*

Y aquí habrá un personaje de "Creepypasta" el personaje tampoco es mío. Por ahora solo se hara una mención, pero por si las dudas digo el Declaimer ._.

Etto. . . supongo que eso es todo ._.

¡Bien empecemos!. . .¡Ah! y la Historia será Narrada por Midori

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viaje Al Bosque**

"_Los Akatsukis están aburridos y Saruke les propone una idea, Midori tiene un mal presentimiento,_ _— _¿Quién es ese sujeto que nos persigue? — No lo sé pero tengo miedo— — ¡Se está acercando! — ¡No lo miren a los ojos! _— ¿Qué les sucederá en el bosque a nuestros Akatsukis favoritos y sus amigas?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Tengo una idea"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la casa de Pein, que según él es "La Guarida Secreta de Akatsuki", si claro, bueno no importa, lo importante es que como cada viernes en la noche nos juntamos en la casa de Pein a pasar la noche de "Pary" como dice Saruke.

Ya era de noche y estábamos aburridos, raro en realidad, pues Pein tiene muchos Video Juegos y muchas películas de terror, que es lo que más vemos cuando vamos a su casa.

Todos estábamos sentados en el gran Sofá de la Sala, bueno no todos, había otros 2 Sofás medianos 1 para 2 personas y otro para 3, uno en cada lado del gran Sofá, en el lado izquierdo estaban Pein y Konan sentados en el sofá para 2, en el lado derecho Zetsu, Kakuzu y Hidan en el sofá para 3, en el sofá de en medio estábamos Kisame, yo, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi respectivamente, y en el suelo recostados estaban Saruke y Tobi.

— Estoy muy aburrida — Decía Saruke cambiando los canales perezosamente de la gran TV de plasma de 80 pulgadas — Además que no hay nada interesante en la Tele—

— Podríamos ver alguna película de terror, hm— Sugirió Deidara

— No, ya vimos todas las películas que tenía Pein— Respondí a la sugerencia de Deidara, vi una "chispa" de emoción en los ojos de Konan y me apresure a decir— Que ni se te ocurra Konan, odio las películas Románticas—

— Jo — Dijo Konan desanimada

— ¿No podríamos jugar algo? — Pregunto esta vez Saruke

— No, desde la última noche cuando Tobi accidentalmente derramo el jugo de Manzana de Midori el Xbox Kinect y el Wii se descompusieron— Todos miraron asesinamente a Tobi, menos yo, por haber "asesinado" a su única manera de entretenerse

— Ey, no fue culpa de Tobi, si no lo trataran como "El perro de Akatsuki" quizás no le hubiera pasado nada a las consolas— Defendí a Tobi

— ¡Mierda mujer! ¡Tú siempre defiendes al pendejo ese! — Dijo Hidan apuntando hacia Tobi, quien se mantenía callado

— Tal vez porque soy la única aquí que no ve a Tobi como mula de carga— Contraataque

— Bueno cálmense, pelear no revivirá a las consolas— Nos calmó Saruke viendo con dolor las consolas de Video Juegos

— ¿Y por qué carajos no buscamos las esferas del dragón para revivirlas, hm? — Pregunto Deidara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

— Por el simple hecho Deidara que no existen, y aunque existieras ¿Tienes contigo algún localizador "especial" para buscarlas? — Pregunto Saruke con sarcasmo

— Buen punto, hm— Se rindió Deidara

— ¡Ya se tengo una idea para quitarnos el aburrimiento! — Grito de repente Saruke, provocando que diéramos un brinco del susto

— ¿Y cuál sería esa idea? — Preguntaron interesados Sasori, Kisame y Zetsu

— A bueno pues. . . — Iba a decir Saruke pero decidió no decirlo— Mejor no, no lo aprobarían—

— Dinos, no nos dejes con la curiosidad Saruke-chan— Hablo Tobi interesado

— Bueno. . . ¿Recuerdan esa historia de Creepypasta que vimos la semana pasada? — Pregunto Saruke

— No me acuerdo muy bien— Dijo Kisame

— ¡Puto Tiburón! ¡Tú de nada te acuerdas por la pinche memoria de Dori que te cargas! ¡Joder! — Le hablo "Amablemente" Hidan a Kisame

— Hidan ya deja en paz a Dori. . . ¡Digo! A Kisame— Se corrigió Saruke

Momentos después, estaba Kisame en una esquina de la Sala rodeado de un aura depresiva murmurando cosas como "Nadie me respeta", ay pobre, tendré que darle consuelo.

Me acerco a él y lo toco suavemente el hombro.

— Kisame-san no debería hacerles caso, puede que no todos lo respeten pero al menos te quieren— Trataba de animarlo sin mucho éxito.

— No, no me quieren, el único que me quiere es Itachi-san— Lloraba a cascaditas el Hoshigaki, pobre.

— ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Por supuesto que te quieren! ¿Verdad chicos? — Les pregunte a los demás dándome la vuelta viéndolos, pero no me hacían caso — ¿Chicos? — Repetí — ¿Chicos? ¿Me están escuchando? — Pregunte, siendo ignorada por estos, ¡oh no! ¡A mí nadie me ignora! ¡Y menos cuando trato de consolar al pobre de Kisame! — ¡LES ESTOY HABLANDO PUTOS MAJOS DE MIERDA! — Grite a todo pulmón cabrada, solo cuando me enojo es cuando me toman verdaderamente enserio, odio eso, rara vez pierdo mi paciencia, pero cuando la pierdo, es mejor esconderse. Ellos asustados me vieron temerosos y preguntaron

— ¿S-s-si Mi-Mi-Midori-ch-chan? — Preguntaron tartamudeando, en serio que se les pone la piel de Gallina cuando me ven cabreada.

— Les estaba preguntando si querían a Kisame ¿Verdad mis queridos y amados compañeros que quieren a Kisame-san? — Pregunte lo más cariñosa posible, pero ellos sabían que cuando yo hablaba en ese tono cuando estoy enojada no era bueno darme la contraria

— S-s-si ¡Si te queremos Kisame! — Respondieron ellos temerosos

— ¿Vez Kisame? Ellos si te quieren— Le dije a Kisame con una sonrisa— Así que ya no estés deprimido, y mejor dinos Saruke, ¿Cuál era esa idea? —

— ¡Oh! Etto. . . ¡Sí!, como decía ¿Recuerdan la Historia del hombre que se aparece en el bosque? —

— ¿El Hombre del Bosque? — Preguntaron algunos

— ¡Ya saben! Ese que es muy delgado, con brazos largos, que siempre esta vestido con un traje negro—Describía Saruke

— ¿Te refieres a Slenderman? — Pregunte sin entender — ¿Qué con Slender? —

— Pues escuche que se aparece en el bosque que está cerca de la casa de Zetsu—

Todos guardaron silencio, hubo unos segundos de completo silencio hasta que Hidan soltó una carcajada, este esta demente.

— ¡Jajaja! ¿¡En serio crees que nos tragáramos tal pendejada mocosa!? — Dijo con burla Hidan

— Yo nunca dije que fuera cierto, yo dije que escuche que aparecía, mas no eh confirmado nada— Se defendió Saruke

— ¡Ni de coña que te creo mocosa! — Seguía diciendo Hidan

— ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con tu idea? — Pregunto Konan

— Creo que la idea que tiene Saruke es ver si los rumores de que Slender está en el bosque que está cerca de la casa de Zetsu es cierta— Hablo por primera vez Itachi

— ¡Exacto!, Demo, solo era una idea, no sé porque se me ocurrió— Dijo Saruke, parecía algo deprimida, como si de verdad quisiera ir

— Vamos entonces— Dijo Pein

— ¿¡Nani!? — Gritamos todos, no creí que Pein accediera

— ¿Y porque no? Después de todo Slender es solo una leyenda, no existe— Aclaro Pein

— Si quieren ir vayan ustedes, no cuenten conmigo— Me apresure a decir, no quiero ir a un bosque y mucho menos a estas horas de la noche, me da mala espina.

— ¿Por qué Mujer? ¿No será que tienes miedo? — Pregunto Hidan para picarme y que accediera, pero no lo lograra

— No tengo miedo, pero me da mala espina, prefiero que me tachen de Gallina que a pasar un mal rato— Dije encogiéndome de hombros

— ¡Vamos Midori-chan! — Me animo Tobi

— Si Midori no va, yo no voy— Dijo Saruke

— Si Saruke no va yo tampoco— Hablo el Uchiha

— Si Itachi no va yo tampoco— Hablo el Hoshigaki

—Yo no iré— Dijo Zetsu

— Si Zetsu no va, yo tampoco, además que esto es perdida de Dinero— Dijo Kakuzu

— Nada me sería más feliz que ir sin Kakuzu, pero es mi amigo al fin y al cabo así que si no va el yo tampoco— Dijo Hidan

— Yo no iré— Dijo Sasori

— Si Danna no va yo tampoco, hm—

— Si Senpai no va ¡Tobi tampoco! —

— (Estoy segura que estos están de complot para que yo acepte ir) — Bufe molesta, no tenía más opción— Esta bien. . . iré— Dije desganada

— ¡Si! — Grito contenta Saruke— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo partimos? — Pregunto emocionada Saruke

—Ahora mismo— Dijo Pein, y todos seguimos a Pein hacia la casa de Zetsu donde cerca está el bosque donde "aparece" Slender

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Etto. . . originalmente iba a ser solo un capítulo, pero me emocione y termine por hacer una mini-historia xD

No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero si se me alarga la historia yo creo que máximo unos 5.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el "Inicio de todo" xD

A y quiero aclarar que para quienes siguen mi historia, que tardare más en subir la conti, es que tengo un bloqueo mental en cuanto al capítulo y no sé qué poner :/

Pero me llego inspiración para esta historia ¬¬ ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi mente es Bipolar D:

Bueno ¡Sayonara!

A y habrá un capi de esta mini-historia todos los viernes, sábados o domingos (por lo general son los días en los que me llega la inspiración xD)


	2. Chapter 2: Hay que estar prevenidos

¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! Jejeje. . . ok no ._.

¡Gomene por la tardanza! Pero es que aún no me llega el inter y una amiga me vuelve a ayudar en subirlo

**Declaimer: **Akatsuki no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Slender no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivo autor

Midori y Saruke si me pertenecen y la historia también.

**Advertencias: **Groserías estilo Hidan, pocas, pero habrá. Mundo Alterno

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viaje Al Bosque**

"_Los Akatsukis están aburridos y Saruke les propone una idea, Midori tiene un mal presentimiento,_ _— _¿Quién es ese sujeto que nos persigue? — No lo sé pero tengo miedo— — ¡Se está acercando! — ¡No lo miren a los ojos! _— ¿Qué les sucederá en el bosque a nuestros Akatsukis favoritos y sus amigas?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

"**Hay que estar prevenidos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No puedo creer que enserio Pein accediera venir a investigar el misterio de Slender, ¡Y así como así!, aquí hay gato encerrado, además ¿Para qué venir?, todos sabemos perfectamente que el lugar donde vive Zetsu no es normal, es más, Zetsu ni siquiera es normal.

Y para empeorar todo, que el lugar donde vive Zetsu pasan muchas cosas, una vez vinimos al lago que está al noroeste de la casa de Zetsu donde disque vieron al Monstruo del Lago Ness, no eran más que personas inventando cuentos para hacer su laguito famoso.

Luego también vinimos al bosque que esta al norte de su casa donde "vieron" al Pie Grande, otra farsa, no eran más que niños jugando al Pie Grande con sus amigos.

También está el bosque del este de la casa de Zetsu, donde vieron al Hombre Lobo, ¡Ja!, de acordarme de lo que paso en ese viajecito al bosque me provoca un disgusto y burla al mis tiempo, después de todo íbamos sin comida, agua, casas de campaña, equipaje ni armas o cualquier otra cosa, lo gracioso era Pein parecía niñita asustada porque disque íbamos a hechas un vistazo pero noo, al señor "No le tengo miedo a nada" quería ver más lejos para ver al Hombre Lobo, por eso terminamos casi 2 días encerrados en una cueva donde casi no salimos vivos de no ser que traía conmigo un vendito Celular, pero el más asustado de todos era Deidara, ese le ganaba a Pein en cuanto a verse y parecer niñita asustada, pasamos por muchos problemas.

¿Y todo para qué? Para que "El Hombre Lobo" no era más que un hotel en medio del bosque, casi asesinaba a Pein por eso jeje, si no tuvieran un lindo Pitt Bull que me regalaron ya lo hubiera asesinado, ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi debilidad son los perros jeje.

¿Y ahora? Ahora estamos en el bosque del sur, donde vieron a Slender merodear por aquí, si claro, si lo vieron ¿Cómo pudieron escapar?, hay a veces Saruke es tan inocente y se cree TODO lo que le dicen, me recuerda mucho al hermanito de Itachi, Sasuke.

Y en todo caso que en verdad fuera real y en verdad estuviera merodeando por los alrededores del bosque. . . ¿Por qué rayos no nos trajimos armas? Sean realistas por Dios, Hidan se hubiera traído su Guadaña y Kisame su Semehada.

Nadie trajo nada, incluso yo, que soy muy precavida, no traje NADA.

Suspire — Enserio ¿Por qué nadie trajo nada para defendernos? — Pregunte molesta

— Porque no lo necesitamos, hm— Respondió Deidara

— ¡Joder! ¡Yo hubiera traído mi sexy Guadaña que me regalo Jashin, pero el puto Líder me la quito la semana pasada!— Hablo molesto Hidan

— ¡Hidan mas respeto a tu Líder! — Le grito Konan

— Tsk— Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio el peli plata

— Yo hubiera traído mi Semehada pero desde la última vez que nos vimos no la encuentro— Dijo Kisame

Atrás de Kisame Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara silbaban haciéndose los desentendidos.

— ¿Enserio nada? Konan ¿Ni siquiera tienes gas pimienta? — Ella negó, estábamos perdidos

— Ya deja de estresarte mujer y tranquilízate, hm— Dijo Deidara pasando un brazo por mis hombros

— ¡Kyaa! —Agarre la mano de Deidara con fuerza y lo jale con fuerza hasta que su pecho choco con mi espalda, acto seguido lo avente un poco hacia arriba y lo avente de un empujón con mi pie derecho en su estómago mandándolo unos metros lejos de mí.

— ¿Eh? ¡Gomene Deidara! ¡Pero sabes que no me debes de llegar por detrás! — Dije un poco preocupada por Deidara

— ¿No crees que exageras demasiado? — Me pregunto Kisame con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios

—Tal vez un poco— Conteste por lo bajo

— Bueno ya cálmense ustedes que ya llegamos— Dijo Pein, haciendo que nos detuviéramos en la entrada del bosque

— Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué siempre que investigamos algún hecho "paranormal" venimos de noche? — Pregunte

— Porque por la noche es lo más común de encontrarse algo "paranormal" Midori-onesan— Respondió Saruke a mi pregunta— Bueno ¡Pues a explorar se a dicho! — Dijo ella emocionada

— Pues ya que— Bufe molesta

Entramos al bosque cautelosamente, veía discretamente hacia Saruke que estaba detrás de mí, parecía algo asustada

— (Tal vez ya se arrepintió) — Pensé

— Bien ya estamos aquí así que ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿Alguna sugerencia de donde empezar? —Pregunto Pein

— ¿Qué tal en ese árbol Líder-sama? — Pregunto Deidara apuntando a un árbol muy distinto al de los demás

— ¡Alto! Antes que nada— Decía Saruke acercándose hacia nosotros— Tomen esto— Dijo dándonos unas pulseras con una especie de pantalla cuadrada a cada uno

— ¿Y que se supone que es esto, hm? — Pregunto Deidara viendo la "pulsera" que le dio Saruke, el de él era de color amarillo

— Son una especie de comunicadores— Dijo Saruke mostrando la suya que era de un color rojo brillante— Midori los había hecho hace tiempo pero no estaban terminados, así que le pedí a Nagato-san para que los terminara—

— ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esos comunicadores en los que puedes hablar y ver lo que hacen los demás? — Pregunte

— Si—

— No entiendo, hm—

— Mira Deidara, ¿Ves la pulsera que tengo ahora? — Deidara asintió — Pues bueno estas pulseras están diseñadas para hablar con los demás que portan las pulseras, las pulseras están nuevas así que aún no tienen nombre—

— ¿Qué es eso de nombre? — Pregunto Kisame

—A eso voy, como están nuevas tienen que tener guardado el nombre o nombre clave de la persona que lo porta para así poder comunicarnos por medio de la voz, la mía y la de Midori ya están "nombradas" por así decirlo, miren— Se acerca la pulsera hacia ella— Saruke a Midori, habla Saruke—

— {Saruke a Midori, habla Saruke} — Escuche decir a través de mi "pulsera-comunicador" que era de un color negro

— Así es como funcionan—

— ¿Y cuál es el propósito de todo esto? — Pregunto Pein

— El propósito es, que si por alguna razón nos separamos, el cual no espero— murmuro esto último la pelirroja— podamos saber nuestra ubicación o nuestros hallazgos —

—Además de que sabremos si nos topamos con Slender, pues habría interferencia en nuestras comunicaciones— Agregue

— Bien ya les entregue uno a cada uno, podemos empezar— Dijo Saruke

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Oliwis? :3_

_Jejeje_

_Ok no ._._

_Algo corto el capi lo se_

_Ya saben mi inspiración está bajando poco a poco u.u_

_**Izumi: **__Necesitas ayuda urgente u.u_

_**Sara**__: Si u_u_

_¡Bueno ya! Izu-chan ¿Me haces el honor de responder los sexys reviews que llegaron? :3_

_**Izumi: **__Claro nwn_

**Vi de Uzumaki: **_Em, si, como pediste ya hay conti nwn_

_Por favor Uzumaki-san cuídese de Sebastián-san_

_Y Sebastian-san onegai deje a Uzumaki-san ewe_

**Lelouch Akatsuki Geass:**_Pues no le llego mucho, pero se hace lo que se puede u.u_

_Esperamos que le haya gustado Lelouch-san n.n_

_Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Patamon?_

**IRomi: **_Sii Sara-chan una vez trato de jugarlo sola_

_**Sara: **__Y no dure más de 40 segundos ._._

_**Izumi: **__Miedosa ewe_

_**Sara: **__¡No es cierto! ¡Es que la compu iba muy lenta! Enserio muuuuy lenta ._._

_**Izumi: **__Si hacemos como que te creemos ewe_

_**Sara: **__Yo estoy diciendo la verdad, que no me creas es otra cosa ¬¬_

_**Izumi: **__Aja *Asiente* ¡Ah! Y sobre lo que dijo Itachi-san, solo es porque Japon-san nos amenazaba de hacer un ItaSaru o *Le tapó la boca*_

_**Sara: **__Shhh *Le silencia* Aquí no pasó nada ¿Vale? *Le susurra*_

_**Izumi: **__Va-va-vale *Asiente no muy convencida*_

_Jeje em, bueno el ultimo review_

**lixy-chan: **_Arigato por el cumplido n.n_

_Esperamos volver a veros por aquí_

_**Sara: **__En el sentido de leerlos querrás decir Izu-chan :)_

_**Izumi: **__Ehh, si, bueno, nos despedimos lectores! :D_

_Y no se olviden de pasar por "Nuestro Deseo Cumplido", para los que no lo sepan, el capítulo 12 ya está subido :3 _

_**Sara/Izu: **__Jeje, bueno ¡Sayonara!_


	3. Que empiece el plan y a formar equipos

_¡Konichiwa! ¡Por fin regrese! Dx_

_Es que no tenía Word, si aunque no lo crean se me venció el Word, yo estaba como que WTF!? ES ESO POSIBLE!?_

_Pero bueno el punto es que ya volví mis queridos lectores 3_

_Jejeje bueno continuemos con esta loca historia que se me ocurrió un día en la escuela (raro que la escuela me sirvió para inspirarme ewe)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viaje al Bosque**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Que empiece el plan y a formar equipos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

— **¿Y cuál es el propósito de todo esto? — Pregunto Pein**

— **El propósito es, que si por alguna razón nos separamos, el cual no espero— murmuro esto último la pelirroja— podamos saber nuestra ubicación o nuestros hallazgos —**

—**Además de que sabremos si nos topamos con Slender, pues habría interferencia en nuestras comunicaciones— Agregue **

— **Bien ya les entregue uno a cada uno, podemos empezar— Dijo Saruke**

**.**

**.**

— Vale ahora sí, empecemos a buscar las hojas de Slender— Dijo

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso Sherlock? — Pregunte irónica

—Fácil— Contesto el— Con este, ¡Estúpido y sensual mapa del bosque de Slender! —

— ¡Espérese un puto momento Líder! ¡Usted no traía ese estúpido y sensual mapa cuando llegamos aquí! — Reclamo Hidan

—Fíjate que si albino sadomasoquista, lo descargue e imprimí en el Cibercafé de mis hermanos los "Caminos del Dolor"—

— A chucha ¿A qué hora fuiste al Cibercafé de los "Caminos del Dolor"? — Pregunto sorprendida Saruke

— ¡Cría olvídate de eso! Mas importante dinos puto líder, ¿Por qué shet se llaman tus hermanos los "Caminos del Dolor"? —

— ¿Te soy sincero Hidan? — Este asintió— Ni puta idea—

— ¡Bueno ya basta! Mejor vemos el mapa haber donde empezamos— Sugerí

—Vale veamos el mapa— Todos nos acercamos a ver el mapa que Pein sacaba de su capa

Empezamos a ver los diferentes lugares; el Árbol Asustadizo que era nuestra ubicación actual, el silo, unas grandes piedras, unas paredes transversales, maderas cortadas, un túnel, un camión, 2 vehículos, unos baños múltiples y unos tanques.

—Bien, son 10 lugares donde posiblemente hay, lo cual dudo, las páginas de Slender, empezaremos haciendo los equipos, que serán formados por 2 hombres y una mujer, ¿ok? —Todos asintieron— Nos dividiremos en equipos y cada equipo buscara en los diferentes lugares que se muestran en el mapa las hojas de Slender, nos comunicaremos una vez que lleguemos a nuestro objetivo y cuando encontremos una hoja—empezaba a decir el plan, pero Pein fue interrumpido por Deidara

— ¿Y si hay interferencia líder, hm? ¿Cómo haremos para que sepan que Slender nos persigue? —

—No lo sé, pero hay que ser precavidos, no podemos dejar que Slender nos atrape, quien sabe lo que ese pedófilo nos puede hacer— al decir esto, a todos nos dio por tener un escalofrió de disgusto

—Va-vale, olvidemos esa "perturbadora" imagen mental que nos vino por la palabra. . . "esa" palabra. . . y mejor pacemos a hacer los equipos—Sugirió Saruke con un tic en el labio y el ojo

—Sí, eso será lo mejor— Apoyo Konan

—Quien esté de acuerdo en el cambio de tema levante la mano— Todos la levantaron— Vale por mayoría de votos, cambiamos de tema a los equipos que se conformaran—

—Vale, el primer equipo será conformado por; Midori, Tobi y Kisame— Nosotros 3 asentimos y nos juntamos por separado de los demás

— ¡Es bueno estar con ustedes! ¡Tobi is a good boy! — yo solo le sonreí un poco y le puse atención a lo que Pein decía

—El segundo equipo será formado por Saruke, Itachi y Deidara— los 3 se juntaron y se separaron del resto como lo hicimos nosotros, cuando lo hicieron Itachi y Deidara se hacían caras amenazantes

— (Estos sin duda alguna no se llevaran muy bien en ese equipo) — Pensé suspirando un poco

—El tercero seremos Konan, Kakuzu y yo—

—Pero Kami-sama, se supone que deben ser equipos de 1 mujer y 2 hombres, si hace eso, Hidan se quedara bien Forever Alone— Comento Saruke expresando un punto

—Tienes un punto— Concordó Pein

—No hay problema con eso, al venir para acá le llame a una muy buena amiga mía, estaba interesada también en venir así que le dije que podría venir, pero que—No termine porque Tobi me interrumpió

—Pero aunque llegue una amiga de Midori-chan no se podrá hacer el equipo completo— Dijo el Good Boy

—A eso voy, ¿me dejas terminar? — silencio fue lo que escuche como respuesta— Bien, como iba diciendo, dije que podía venir pero que por favor trajera a Zetsu con ella, Zetsu conoce más este bosque porque Zetsu se la pasa casi siempre en el bosque—Termine de decir tomando un poco de aire

—Eso es un buen plan pero, ¿Quién vendrá? —Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

—Dije que es una buena amiga mía, con eso les debe bastar bola de metiches—

—No con eso no nos basta y, como buenos metiches que somos, queremos saber quién es tu amiga Midori/chan/one-san—Dijeron todos al unísono empezando a rodearme

—No se puede con ustedes— bufe molesta

—Anda ¡Vamos! Dinos quien es tu amiga Midori one-san— Trataba de convencerme Saruke

En eso recibí un mensaje en mi celular

"_**Ya estoy aquí**_

_**¿Dónde están?"**_

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntaron la bola de chismosos

—Mi amiga— Fue lo único que respondí, para después responder el mensaje

"_Estamos en el punto de partida, _

_Cerca de un árbol algo extraño_

_¿Zetsu viene contigo?"_

Respondí al mensaje y, como no, no falto el chismoso que dijo:

— ¿Qué dice? — me pregunto el chismoso, digo, Deidara

—Ya está aquí— Los demás solo dijeron un "Ooohh"

"_**Si no te preocupes cariño,**_

_**El viene conmigo,**_

_**Por cierto,**_

_**Traje lo que me encargaste"**_

"_Bien, te espero aquí"_

"_**Vale"**_

—Ya viene, dentro de poco la conocerán— Respondí

Al decir esto unos pasos se escucharon venir hacia nosotros

— ¿Serán ellos? — Pregunto Deidara

—Lo más seguro, no veo interferencia en mi comunicador— Comento Saruke

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, todos estaban prestando atención al lugar de donde se escuchaban los pasos

— ¡Eh! ¡Hola! — Saludo Zetsu apareciendo de entre los arboles

—Eh si hola Zetsu, ¿Dónde está tu acompañante? — Preguntaron los chismosos importándoles poco la presencia de Zetsu

— ¡Oh! Ella, ella está detrás de mí— Contesto Zetsu apartándose un poco para dejar ver a la chica que se encontraba detrás de ella

Todos los Akatsukis se le quedaron mirando a la chica desconocida penetrantemente, analizándola

Ella al sentirse observada, volteo a ver a los Akatsukis, sintiéndose algo incomoda por eso decidió presentarse

—Hola mi nombre es. . .

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Hasta aquí! Quiero dejarles con la duda de saber quién es la chica recién llegada muajajaja :3_

_¿Quién será la chica desconocida? ¿Qué será lo que ha traído para Midori? Y ¿Cuál será el equipo de la amiga de Midori?_

_Si responden correctamente a estas 3 preguntas se ganaran, chan, chan, chan ,chaaaaaaaan_

_._

_._

_¡unapulseracomunicadorqueapareceenestahistoriapero ojonopodredarselasporquenisiquieraexisteademasdequ eestanmuylejosynoselaspuedoenviar! xDD *Lo dice MUUUUUY rápido*_

_._

_Jeje no ya en serio ._._

_Les mandare un abrazo Psicológico ;3_

_¡A contestar Reviews!_

_**Lixie-chan:**__ Jjeje, gracias, me alagas, y lo del cap de NDC (Nuestro Deseo Cumplido), tardara un poco más en subirse, es que no sé qué le paso a la compu que el cap 12 se borró COMPLETO TwT y ya casi lo terminaba _

_**Lelouch Akatsuki Geass:**__ No te preocupes por eso, muajaja yo también :3 No tendré piedad con ellos. Al menos tú has jugado bien, yo no puedo ni jugar ni 1 minuto a Slender sin que mi computadora se ponga lenta al 1000% y/o se apague DDDx Por cierto, ¿Ya no habrá continuación de Poder Interior? :/_

_**IRomi:**__ Lastima que no puedo :( pero bueno n.n_

_Jeje, espero que les haya gustado. . . aunque sea un poquitititito el nuew cap, y ahora si la prox semana (si aún mi inter vive y no me pasa otra vez lo del word ¬¬) el viernes les subo el new cap ;3 de VAB (Viaje al Bosque)_

_Bueno se cuidan mis niños x3_

_¡Sayonara! 3_


	4. Chapter 4: Una nueva compañera

_¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡Aquí tengo el 4 capitulo como se los prometí!_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de Akatsuki no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Slender tampoco es de mi propiedad es propiedad de su respectivo creador. Los personajes Midori y Saruke si son míos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viaje al Bosque**

**Capítulo 4**

"**La nueva compañera y ¡El plan empieza!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(En el sexy capitulo anterior xD)**

**Todos los Akatsukis se le quedaron mirando a la chica desconocida penetrantemente, analizándola**

**Ella al sentirse observada, volteo a ver a los Akatsukis, sintiéndose algo incomoda por eso decidió presentarse**

—**Hola mi nombre es. . .**

**.**

**.**

—Hola mi nombre es Izumi, gusto en conocerlos—Se presentó amable y cortésmente la chica peliblanca y ojos rojos haciendo una cortes reverencia

Todos los Akatsukis (hombres claro) se quedaron embobados por la chica

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Izu-chan—Salude amablemente

—También a ti cariño— Respondió ella sonriendo alegremente

— ¿Y cuál es esa. . . razón para venir Izumi? Si no mal recuerdo a ti no te gusta meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen— Le dije pero sin sonar altanera

—Pues me daba curiosidad eso es todo— Se defendió

—Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti Izumi, tú no eres curiosa, bueno lo eres pero no mucho—

—Algunas veces podemos hacer una excepción, ¿no? —

—Vale, vale, bueno, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? —

— ¿Lo que me pediste?. . . ¡oh sí! eso, está por aquí— Respondió tomando detrás de ella una pequeña bolsa— No pude conseguir gran cosa pero al menos conseguí esto— Dijo sacando de la bolsa unas linternas

— ¿No trajiste armas? —

—No lo siento, venia apurada y solo pude conseguir las linternas, lo siento—

—Tranquila Izumi, peor es nada, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Y para que trajo más linternas?, ya tenemos linternas— Dijo Pein

—Si Einstein pero solo tenemos UNA sola linterna que es la que tú tienes— Le respondí irónica

—Ok ya entendí, y exactamente ¿Cuántas hay? — Pregunto Pein

—Pues no son muchas, son 7 linternas— Respondió Izumi

—Algo es algo, hm— Opino Deidara

—Sí, peor es quedarnos sin luz — Opino Konan

—Bien, entonces hay que repartir las linternas para que sea igual en cada equipo— Dijo Izumi

—Sí, se le darán 2 linternas a cada equipo, uno en el mío ya que ya tenemos una— Hablo Pein

—Okey, pero ¿a quién se las darás? — Pregunto Saruke

—Hay que dejarlas a cargo del líder de equipo de cada uno, y él o ella elegirá a quien dará la otra— Respondió Pein

—Muy bien Sherlock, pero hay un pequeño problema— Dije entrecerrando los ojos— Ahora que ya dijiste que hay líder de equipo esos 2— Dije apuntando hacia Itachi y Deidara— Y el— ahora apuntando hacia Hidan— Ahora se pelearan por el puesto de líder—

—Eso no tiene que ser problema, podemos dejarlo a votación o que yo los elija ya que soy el líder de todos los líderes—

—Eeeeehh, creo que. . . ¿será a votación? — Pregunto Saruke

—Yo digo que a votación— Apoyo Konan

—Votación— apoyaron todos

—Bien, votación será entonces, ahora del equipo de Midori, ¿Quién será el o la líder? — Pregunto Pein mirando hacia nosotros

—Tobi piensa que Midori es buena para eso, ¡Tobi is a good boy! —

—Aunque parezca raro, yo opino lo mismo— Apoyo Kisame

— ¿Nani? Pero yo— Fui interrumpida por Pein

—Entonces está decidido Midori es la líder—

—Pero yo— Fui interrumpida de nuevo

—Serás la líder y punto—

—Okey—

—Bien y ¿cómo se llamara su equipo? — Pregunto Saruke

— ¿Hasta nombres nos pondremos, hm? —

—Eso suena interesante, pero ¿para qué? Si nos comunicaremos por nuestros nombres ¿no? — Pregunto Konan

—Ehh, a mí no me interesa tener nombre mi equipo pero si ellos quieren pueden nombrarlo— Dije encogiéndome de hombros

—Tobi is a good boy—

—Dejémoslo en equipo Midori, así nadie se pelea y además es sencillo y tiene el nombre del líder— Sugirió Kisame

—Tobi está de acuerdo—

—Bien entonces Equipo Midori será— Dije de acuerdo con su idea

—Bueno, ya está hecho, ahora con el siguiente equipo ¿Quién será el líder? — Pregunto Pein viendo hacia Saruke, Itachi y Deidara

—Es obvio que yo, hm—

—No, seré yo—

— ¡En tus sueños Uchiha! Yo soy mejor para el puesto de líder, hm— Y así Deidara e Itachi (que casi ni le prestaba atención) empezaron a pelear por el puesto de líder

—Odio decir te lo dije pero— Mire hacia Pein—Te-lo-dije—

—Okey, okey, si tenías razón, si esos dos se pelearan por el puesto entonces no me queda más opción que poner a Saruke como líder—

Al decir esto el Uchiha y el rubio pararon de pelear y voltearon a ver a Pein, Saruke, quien trataba de que se separaran mientras peleaban, también lo volteo a ver

— ¿Yo? ¿Líder? — Pregunto ella incrédula

— ¿Qué estas sorda mocosa? ¡QUE SI JODER! — "Dijo" el "santísimo" de Hidan

— ¡No me grites! No seas malo conmigo, si me sigues gritando llorare ¡Wakattebayo! — Dijo Saruke queriendo empezar a llorar

—Hidan, deja en paz a Saruke— Dije lenta pero amenazadoramente

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué acaso tiene algo de malo que diga lo obvio? —

—Eso depende a quien se lo digas, sabes cómo es Saruke, y todavía te pones sarcástico—

—Déjalo Midori, mejor concentrémonos en lo que nos quedamos— Dijo Saruke algo seria

Con eso todos pudieron pensar algo y solo algo al mismo tiempo

— (Bipolaridad Detected) —

—Ya se lo que están pensando, así que olvídense de eso. . . —Saruke empezó a decir amenazadoramente— ¡Y CONCENTREMONOS EN LOS PUTOS EQUIPOS! — Para después gritar a todo pulmón

Todos voltearon a verme como diciendo "Ayúdanos Midori", yo solo suspire y asentí

—Saruke cálmate— Empecé a decir lentamente— o tus peluchitos de tu amado "L" pasaran a mejor vida— Dije amenazadoramente

—Me calmo— Fue lo único que respondió

—Bien, ahora, como decía— Pein fue interrumpido por Deidara

— ¡Pero Líder! ¿Por qué Saruke tiene que ser la líder?, hm—

—No lo sé, ¿quizás porque si elijo a uno de ustedes dos como líder se terminaran despellejando vivos por el puesto de líder?, es mejor que Saruke lo sea, así los dos estarán tranquilitos y buen portados. . . —Dijo irónicamente— Y si no cuando regresemos de aquí ya verán ¿entendido?— para después decir lo último como amenaza

—Entendemos a la perfección líder, hm— Respondió algo temeroso Deidara

—Hmp— Afirmo Itachi, tranquilo como siempre

—Bien entonces ¿yo soy la líder? — Pregunta Saruke

Al preguntar eso, Hidan se acerca lentamente a Pein

—Líder, por favor déjeme despellejarla. . . al menos dejarla inconsciente—le murmuraba Hidan

—No— Negó Pein

—Pero Líder—

—Ya te dije que no Hidan y punto—

—Saruke, ya había dicho Pein que si serás la líder de tu equipo, tu tranquila— Le dijo Konan

—Bien ahora el nombre de su equipo ¿será? — Pregunte

— ¡Los efímeros!, hm—

—No creo que sea un gran nombre—

— ¡Tú siempre dándome la contraria Uchiha!, hm—

Y, como siempre, los dos chicos se pusieron de nuevo a pelear

—Hay no es cierto— Dijo Saruke masajeándose la cien

—Pues si es cierta mocosa, tendrás que soportar a esos dos por un laaargo ratooo— Reía con burla Hidan

— ¡Bueno ya! Su equipo es el Equipo Saruke y punto. — Dicto Pein

—Está bien para mí— Respondieron los 3 integrantes del equipo

—Como dan lata— Se burló Kisame

—Tobi is a good boy—

—Bueno el siguiente equipo es el mío, yo soy el líder y el equipo se llamara Equipo Dios—

—No sé porque eso lo veía venir— Dije al aire

— ¡Hey! Pero si en nuestros equipos nosotras las únicas mujeres somos las líderes, yo digo que Konan lo sea— Opino Saruke

—Quien quiera que Konan sea la líder del equipo de Pein levante la mano— La mayoría la levanto— Bien está decidido, Konan será la líder del equipo de Pein— Anuncie

—Pero por mí no hay problema que sea Pein el líder— Dijo Konan tranquila

—Lo sabemos Konan pero piensa esto— Dije acercándome a ella— Siempre, SIEMPRE, estamos acatando ordenes de un líder, jefe, patrón, presidente, gobernador, emperador, cura, papa, rey, el canciller Palpatine o como lo quieras llamar, nunca somos las mujeres quienes gobernamos, yo digo que ¡basta! ¡Basta! ¡atsab! Basta de ser siempre las mujeres quienes estemos abajo, es tiempo de que las mujeres nos revelemos contra el sexo opuesto, que dejen de tratarnos como el sexo débil, es tiempo de que los hombres sientan lo difícil que es mujer, que—

—Midori bájale con esos humos de independencia, te dije que dejaras de ver esas películas mexicanas ya te están afectando el cerebro—

—Jeje, lo siento Saruke me deje llevar. . . pero enserio Konan debes de aceptar el puesto de líder— Le dije a Konan — Oye espera un momento yo nunca he visto películas mexicanas, esas películas como aburren enserio, no puedo ni verlas ni 5 minutos cuando ya me estoy quedando dormida—

—Pero yo creí que—

—No, aburren y punto—

—Pero—

— ¡NO! —

—Okey—

—Okeeeey— Dijeron todos al unísono

—Okey— Pein se aclaró la garganta— La líder de nuestro equipo será Konan entonces—

—Y supongo que su equipo también se llamara equipo Konan— Dijo Saruke

—Pues supongo que si— Afirmo Konan

—Bueeeeno, ahora solo falta el equipo que se hará con Izumi, que son Hidan y Zetsu—

—La Líder es Izumi, y no, no hay devoluciones, el equipo se llamara equipo Izumi, ¿ok?, ok—

—Está bien, entonces ahora solo falta saber a quién les daremos las estúpidas y sensuales linternas— Hablo Saruke

—Es un hecho que las líderes tendrán una linterna, solo falta elegir alguien más para—

—Espere Líder-sama, yo traje unas linternas extra, son suficientes para todos—

Todos se quedaron viendo a Zetsu, algunos, claro, reaccionaron como toda gente civilizada

— ¿¡Y por qué carajos no nos dijiste antes!? — Véase Hidan, Deidara y, sorprendentemente, Kakuzu y Saruke

—Nunca preguntaron— Se defendió el encogiéndose de hombros

—Bueno entonces ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por a quienes darles las linternas— Dije aliviada

—Bien entonces, empecemos a hacer una estrategia, tenemos 4 equipos y 10 lugares al cual buscar las hojas de Slender— Dijo calculadoramente Itachi

—Sí, pero uno de los lugares es donde estamos en este preciso momento que es el Árbol Asustadizo, lo que nos deja con 9 lugares más. Yo digo que cada equipo busque las hojas en 2 lugares diferentes y que en un lugar sea nuestro punto de encuentro— Dije yo calculadoramente

—Bien, tenemos que dar dos lugares a un solo equipo, y señalar el punto de control—

— Punto de. . . ¿que? — Pregunto Saruke

—Déjalo Saruke, aún sigue traumado por ese juego de Alan Wake— Le dije

—Oooh claro ese juego, ¡puntos de control everywhere!— Se acordó Saruke

—Exacto Saruke, exacto—

—En serio ese juego tenía demasiados puntos de control que hasta cansaba—

—Había como mil puntos de control en cada episodio del juego, y por tantos puntos de control Pein termino por grabarse esa frasecita "Punto de control alcanzado", hasta yo me la memorice. . .esto es una maldición — Dije viéndome algo. . . dramática

—Puntos de control everywhere— Murmuro Saruke

— ¡Exacto! —

—Bien, okey, veamos— Empezaba a decir Pein viendo detenidamente el mapa— El equipo Midori buscara las hojas en el Silo y las Maderas cortadas, ¿entendido? — Pregunto mirando hacia nosotros

—Entendido— Respondimos los 3 al mismo tiempo

—Bien el equipo de Saruke buscara en las Paredes Transversales y los Baños múltiples— Dijo mirando hacia el equipo de Saruke

—Entendido— Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

—Okey, el equipo de Izumi ira a las Piedras y el Túnel, ¿okey? — Pregunto ahora mirando hacia el equipo de Izumi

—Okey— Respondieron ellos 3

—Bien por ultimo nuestro equipo ira al Camión y los vehículos, finalmente nuestro punto de control. . . digo nuestro punto de encuentro será en los Tanques, ¿quedo claro? — Pregunto mirando hacia todos nosotros

— ¡Señor, si señor!— Respondimos todos al estilo militar

—Bien pues empecemos a movilizarnos, ¡ahora! — Ordeno Pein

Al decir eso todos nos empezamos a separar por caminos distintos, algunos nos manteníamos por el mismo camino, pero conforme avanzábamos, nos separábamos por nuestros diferentes destinos.

No sé por qué, pero siento como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando tras los árboles.

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Izumi: ¡Konichiwa!, que tal eh aparecido en esta historia, y aquí yo hago un papel muy importante al igual que muchos otros jeje**_

_**Es bueno volver a saludarlos lectores ^^**_

_**Jeje bueno contestare Reviews**_

_**HanaMiu1:**__** Arigato por el alago, eso hace a Sara-chan feliz :P**_

_**Nee, nee, Miu-chan es mejor que no afecte mucho la mente de Hana-chan ewe**_

_**lixy-chan:**__** Gomene por el error de Sara-chan, ¡no volverá a suceder! OwO**_

_**IRomi:**__** Para nosotras es un placer hacerlo ^^**_

_**En cuanto a lo de NDC, ya casi se termina el próximo capi, si con suerte, algo de inspiración y un estúpido y sensual jugo de manzana Sara-chan puede terminarlo.**_

_**Eh y gomene por tardar en subir el cap, es que Sara-chan se fue de fiesta hace unos días, como el 2 de Mayo fue su cumpleaños, al día siguiente el cumpleaños de la hija de un amigo de su mama, y un día después festejaron el cumpleaños de un primo que se supone se debería de festejar hoy, y mañana cumpleaños otro primo. . . see Sara-chan estará muuuy ocupada ewe**_

_**Sara**__: Por cierto un consejito, nunca vean una película Mexicana y menos si son viejitas, aburren ewe , pero si son de comedia a veces te pueden matar de risa xDD_

_Lo digo por experiencia, por si no lo sabían soy Mexicana y. . . pues ustedes verán u.u_

_Jeje y con lo que dijo Midori con lo del "ataque de Independencia" lo siento no me pude resistir, si alguien resulto ofendido, indignado, etc. , lo siento u.u, si ese es el caso háganmelo saber u.u_

_Emm, bueno eso es todo, cuídense y ¡Sayonara!_

_PD: Agradezco a HanaMiu1 por ayudarme a elegir los lugares para los equipos, ¡Arigato Hana-chan! ;3_


	5. Capitulo 5: Equipo Midori

¡Eh! ¡Konichiwa! ;3

Me alegra que estén de aquí de nuevo (y que este yo aquí de nuevo), en nuevo capítulo de Viaje al Bosque ^w^

_**Declaimer:**__ Los personajes de Akatsuki no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Slender tampoco es de mi propiedad es propiedad de su respectivo creador. Los personajes Midori, Izumi y Saruke SI son míos. ¿Capishco?_

¡Que lo disfruten! ;3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viaje al Bosque**

**Capítulo 5**

**Equipo Midori**

**.**

**.**

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

—**Bien por ultimo nuestro equipo ira al Camión y los vehículos, finalmente nuestro punto de control. . . digo nuestro punto de encuentro será en los Tanques, ¿quedo claro? — Pregunto mirando hacia todos nosotros**

— **¡Señor, si señor!— Respondimos todos al estilo militar**

—**Bien pues empecemos a movilizarnos, ¡ahora! — Ordeno Pein**

**Al decir eso todos nos empezamos a separar por caminos distintos, algunos nos manteníamos por el mismo camino, pero conforme avanzábamos, nos separábamos por nuestros diferentes destinos.**

**No sé por qué, pero siento como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando tras los árboles.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Saben?, cuando el Líder dijo sepárense no se refería a esto— Dijo Saruke viéndonos mientras caminaba con su equipo

—No es nuestra culpa que al líder se le ocurriera mandarnos por lugares que terminaran por hacernos topar, aunque no lo queramos—Dije encogiéndome de hombros

—Además puta bipolar, ¡El puto líder en ningún puto momento dijo que nos separáramos!. . . solo dijo que nos movilizáramos que es muy diferente— Aclaro Hidan

— ¡No me grites! ¡Izumi-chan dile algo! ¡Me insulta siempre! ¡Wakattebayo! —

—Aunque Hidan-san no lo haya dicho amablemente tiene razón— Concordó la siempre amable de Izumi

— ¿En que es una puta bipolar o que el puto líder no nos dijo en ningún puto momento que nos separáramos? — Pregunto inocentemente Tobi

Yo solo me le quede viendo penetrantemente a él y luego a Hidan, luego a Tobi y después Hidan

—Si haces que su inocentemente termine por desmoronarse por tu culpa— Dije lenta y pausadamente caminando amenazantemente hacia Hidan— Olvídate de tener descendencia— Dije lo más fría y amenazante que me era posible

Hidan solo trago grueso en respuesta

—Mi pequeña Midori es aterradora cuando se lo propone— Dijo al aire Izumi con una sonrisa algo. . . ¿orgullosa?

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Izumi-san? — Pregunto cautelosa y cortésmente Itachi

—Claro Itachi-san— Respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa

— ¿Por qué le dice "mi pequeña" a Midori? — Pregunto con cautela pero con curiosidad

— ¡Oh!. . .eso. . . — Murmuro Izumi, como si hablar de eso le incomodara

—Si le incomoda responderme no hay— No término de decir Itachi cuando Izumi lo interrumpió

—No es que me incomode— Susurro— Es solo que. . . me trae. . . muchos recuerdos— murmuro al viento lenta y pausadamente— Respecto a tu pregunta— empezó a decir un poco más animada— La llamo así porque considero a Midori casi como una hija— Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa

— ¿No te sientes extraña? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunto, curiosa

— ¿No te siente extraña al considerar a Midori una hija? —

— ¿Por qué debería? —

—Bueno porque ella es mayor que tu— Respondió el encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Qué. . . Midori. . . es. . . mayor. . . que. . . yo? — Pregunto ella pausadamente. . . para después empezar a reír suavemente

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — Pregunto Itachi sin entender

—Itachi, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? — Pregunto ella divertida y un tono algo burlón

—No lo sé. . . ¿18 quizás? — Al decir eso Izumi volvió a reír

—Itachi-baka, no deberías juzgar a las personas por su apariencia— Dijo divertida la peliblanca

— ¡Eh! ¡Ya mejor movilicémonos! ¡Que no tenemos toda la noche! ¡Wakattebayo! — Grito a lo lejos Saruke, moviendo de un lado a otro su mano derecha como en forma de saludo

— ¡Ya vamos Saruke-chan! ¡Tobi is a good boy! — Contesto del mismo modo del que lo hizo Saruke, tan alegre como siempre

— ¡Ustedes deben de irse por su propio camino! ¡Mi equipo y yo nos adelantaremos a nuestro destino! ¡Wakattebayo! — Y como si eso hubiera sido una orden y no una sugerencia, Itachi y Deidara fueron a donde estaba Saruke, siguiéndola a su destino

—Bueno, supongo que Saruke tiene razón, es mejor que mi equipo y yo nos adelantemos— Decía Izumi amablemente — Midori el Silo está cerca de aquí así que no habrá mucho problema en encontrar una de las paginas, en cuanto a nosotros nuestro punto está más adelante, así que en cualquier momento nos volveremos a topar— Aviso ella, después ella y su equipo se fueron caminando

—Tu amiga. . . es algo extraña— Comento Kisame

—No, es solo que ella casi nunca se toma las cosas enserio— Conteste encogiéndome de hombros

— ¿Y cuál es nuestro objetivo ahora Midori-chan? — Pregunto curioso Tobi

—El silo— Contestamos Kisame y yo al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndonos hacia el mismo

—Ohhh ¡okey! ¡Tobi is a good boy! — Contesto Tobi contento

—Bien, vamos— Dije empezando a caminar

—Pero ¿hacia dónde? — Pregunto Kisame

—Siguiendo el camino Kisame— Respondí a lo lejos

— ¡Espéranos Midori-chan! — Grito Tobi corriendo hacia mí

Cuando Tobi llego conmigo a los pocos segundos Kisame también, estuvimos siguiendo el camino como por 15 minutos sin encontrar el Silo

— ¡Mira Midori-chan! ¡Dos caminos! ¿Cuál tomamos? — Me pregunto Tobi

—Pues— No termine de decir cuando Kisame me interrumpió

— ¿Derecha o izquierda? — Pregunto el

—Si algo eh aprendido en momentos de elegir un camino, es que casi siempre la derecha es la respuesta— Respondí encogiéndome un poco de hombros

—Está bien para nosotros— Dijo Kisame

—Bien—

Estuvimos caminando otro poco, pero no encontrábamos el Silo

—Ahora que recuerdo el Silo estaba entre los arboles— Murmure

Caminábamos por el camino y después desviarnos hacia los árboles, estuvimos caminando unos 5 minutos cuando pudimos ver el gran Silo cerca de nosotros.

— ¡Bien! ¡Por fin el Silo! ¿Y ahora? — Pregunto Kisame

—Buscar alrededor del Silo si esta alguna de las hojas de Slender— Respondí tranquila, empezando a acercarme hacia el Silo y buscar alguna hoja

— ¡Midori-chan! ¡Tobi encontró la página! — Escuche el grito de Tobi cerca de mí

Kisame y yo corrimos a donde escuchamos el grito de Tobi, cuando lo encontramos vimos a Tobi apuntando con su linterna la hoja que estaba pegada al Silo.

— ¡Bien hecho Tobi! —Le felicite

— ¡Arigato Midori-chan! — Contesto feliz abrazándome de repente

—Ehh, si, de nada— Dije algo incomoda por el repentino abrazo de Tobi y al parecer Kisame se dio cuenta

—Tobi es mejor que la sueltes la estas incomodando—

—Okey—

Cuando me soltó me aclare un poco la garganta

—Bueno al parecer esta página de Slender muestra a un dibujito de Slender alrededor de unos árboles— Les dije al ver constantemente la página— ¿Saben lo que pienso al ver este dibujo? — Les pregunte tranquila

—No, ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¿Qué cosa Midori-chan? —

—Pienso que deberíamos tomarlo y. . . — Dije despacio acercándome a la página— ¡Correr! — Agarre rápidamente el dibujo y me eche a correr, los dos no se hicieron del rogar y me siguieron el paso

— ¡Midori! ¿Por qué corres? — Pregunto gritando Kisame para que lo escuchara, yo no le conteste y seguí corriendo

— ¡Midori-chan! ¿Por qué corre? — Pregunto Tobi de la misma manera que Kisame, el resultado fue el mismo que con Kisame

Cuando llegamos a el camino no me detuve y seguí corriendo, Tobi y Kisame hacían lo mismo, cuando estuvimos a una distancia considerable del Silo me detuve, estaba jadeando un poco pero no importaba, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Nos podrías explicar que rayos fue eso? — Me pregunto Kisame llegando junto a Tobi jadeando por la repentina carrera

—Sentí que alguien nos espiaba— Respondí entrecortadamente, jadeando de la misma manera

— ¿Qué-que-que alguien nos espiaba Midori-chan? — Pregunto Tobi tragando grueso

—Sí, desde que nos separamos tengo este extraño presentimiento— Respondí suspirando un poco— No estoy segura, pero podría jurar que alguien nos miraba justo entre los árboles, mientras estábamos analizando el dibujo—

— ¿Eso quiere decir qué? — Pregunto temeroso Tobi

—Sí, que el juego ya ha comenzado— Respondí hablando con una voz fantasmal, aunque no lo hice a propósito— Es mejor que empecemos a movilizarnos, no queremos que Slender nos encuentre— Sugerí empezando a retomar nuestro camino

—Está bien— Concordaron los dos y los tres seguimos con nuestro camino

Mientras caminábamos se me ocurrió avisarle a Pein que ya teníamos una de las páginas que nos tocaban.

—Midori a Pein ¿Me escuchas? —

— {Claramente, ¿A qué se debe la llamada? Si se podría decir así} — Murmuro Pein esto ultimo

—Hemos encontrado una de las páginas que nos tocaban— Respondí a su pregunta

— {Se tardaron, el equipo de Saruke y tu amiga Izumi hace unos minutos que consiguieron su primera página, la más cerca de encontrar la segunda página es Izumi, nosotros ya tenemos todas las páginas, solo nos falta llegar al punto de encuentro} —

— ¿No han tenido contratiempos? — Pregunte curiosa

— {Por ahora solo hemos tenido el "placer" de toparnos solo una vez con Slender, esperemos que no haya una segunda} —

—Lo mismo digo Pein—

— {¿Se han topado con Slender?} — Pregunto Konan hablando desde el comunicador de Pein

—No exactamente, tuve una corazonada de que nos espiaban así que tome la página bruscamente y empezamos a correr— Respondí encogiéndome de hombros

— {¿Qué alguien los espiaba? ¿Estas segura?} — Pregunto Pein, más que un tono preocupado lo escuchaba hablar con una voz ¿nerviosa?

— ¿Pein Estas bien? Te escucho nervioso—

— {No es nada, es mejor que se apresuren en encontrar su última página, los esperaremos en el punto de encuentro} — Y Pein corto la "llamada"

Suspire un poco, Pein últimamente se comportaba extraño, mejor no darle vueltas al asunto y seguir con nuestro camino.

Estuvimos caminando tranquilamente por el camino por unos minutos lo que a nosotros nos parecieron horas, tal vez porque nos aburríamos o porque aun estábamos tensos por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos atrás, solo fue una corazonada mía pero aun así me perturba sentir que alguien nos vigila.

—Chicos tal vez sea mejor que apresuremos el paso, este lugar me perturba— Les dije sin mirar atrás

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntaron los dos

—Chicos es mejor que nos apresuremos, lo más probable es que Konan, Pein y Kakuzu ya estén en nuestro punto de encuentro porque a Mr. Dios se le ocurrió la muy ingeniosa idea de ir hacia los Vehículos y el Camión, los cuales por cierto están muy cerca y no tendrán que caminar y explorar tanto como el equipo de Saruke, Izu-chan y el nuestro — Dije algo molesta por lo que hizo Pein

—Cierto. . .por cierto nunca se han preguntado ¿Por qué Pein quiere que lo llamemos así? Digo, si su verdadero nombre es Yahiko— Hablo tranquilamente Kisame

Tobi y yo nos paramos abruptamente y miramos a Kisame como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes, porque de hecho así era.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto incomodo— Si digo la verdad— Se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros

—Kisame-senpai no debería de decir eso a la ligera— Le regaño Tobi muy seriamente. . . esperen ¿Tobi entrando en su faceta seria? Eso no se ve todos los días

— (No sé si Tobi es Bipolar o si en verdad él es así) — Pensé encogiéndome de hombros— Tobi tiene razón Kisame, no deberías decir el verdadero nombre del líder, sabes perfectamente que eso es tabú — Le regañe de la misma manera que Tobi

—Si pero el líder no está aquí, además que solo era simple curiosidad—

— ¡Esa no es excusa Kisame! ¿Qué tal si Pein se entera? ¡Te castigaría sin devolverte por otra semana tu Semehada como el mes pasado! —

—Ya sé que no es excusa para. . . espera, ¿¡Que el líder que!? — Grito alterado

— ¿No sabía Kisame-senpai? El líder nos quita algo valioso por toda una semana cuando lo hacemos enojar— Contesto tranquilo Tobi a la pregunta de Kisame

— ¿¡Que!? — Volvió a gritar de la misma manera Kisame

— ¿Enserio no lo sabias?, creí que ya lo sabias—

—Entonces el mes pasado que no encontraba a mi amada Semehada—

—Fue porque Pein te la quito—

—Entonces ahora que no la encuentro—

—No Kisame-senpai, ¡El Líder no tiene esta vez su Semehada! — Lo interrumpió Tobi

— ¿Entonces quién? — Pregunto más alterado Kisame

—Creo que algo saben Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara— Dije pensativamente

— ¡ESOS MALDITOS! — Grito muy enojado Kisame

—Grita más fuerte creo que en China no te han escuchado— Dije sarcástica

—Tobi cree que es mejor empezar a movernos— Sugirió

—Sera lo mejor— Concorde caminando a paso veloz

— ¡Hey espérenme! —Nos gritó Kisame pero lo ignoramos y seguimos caminando, a los pocos segundos Kisame nos alcanzó y comenzamos de nuevo la búsqueda de la última página de Slender, de nuestro equipo claro está.

Caminamos por unos 15 minutos por el sendero sin parar y aun no llegamos a nuestro objetivo

— ¿Qué nos toca ahora? — Pregunto Kisame curioso

—Las Maderas Cortadas— Respondí tranquila

— ¿Qué esas no son las Paredes Transversales? — Pregunto Kisame señalando unas paredes hechas de ladrillos en forma de "X"

—Sí, Saruke y su equipo ya hayan pasado por aquí—Pensé, sin darme cuenta, en voz alta—Lo más seguro es que ya Konan y su equipo ya estén en el punto de encuentro, es mejor apresurarnos— Les avise

—Si es mejor—No terminaron de decir Tobi y Kisame cuando algo sonó

— {¡Eh! ¡Chicos!} — Escuchamos de repente la voz del líder

— ¡Líder-sama! — Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

— {¡No hay tiempo para nada! ¡Se están demorando!} —Nos regaño

—No se preocupe Líder-sama pronto encontraremos la página que nos falta / ¡Tobi is a good boy! — Avisaron Kisame y Tobi al líder estrujándome en el acto, cabe mencionar que nos hablaba por mi comunicador

— {¡Es mejor que se apresuren! ¡El equipo de Saruke ya está aquí! Solo les falta una página pero no es mucho problema ya que está muy cerca de nuestro punto de encuentro} —Pein tomo algo de aire y prosiguió — {Pero ya que están buscando la última página busquen también al equipo de Izumi, perdimos comunicación desde hace un buen rato cuando el equipo consiguió su segunda página y no podemos contactar a ningún integrante del equipo, ¡Apresúrense que no queda mucho tiempo!} — Con eso Pein corto la comunicación

—Es mejor apresurarnos si lo que Pein dice es cierto y el equipo de Konan y el de Izumi ya tienen todas sus páginas y al equipo de Saruke le falta una, eso quiere decir que llevamos 6 páginas de 8, lo que con lleva a que Slender se ponga más "activo". . . es mejor apresurarnos, tenemos que encontrar esa página y al equipo de Izumi ¡Y rápido! —

—Midori-chan tiene razón ¡Mejor apresurémonos! —

Empezamos a apresurar el paso hacia nuestro destino, nos quedaba poco tiempo y si no nos apresurábamos, quien sabe que podría pasar.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos cerca de las Maderas Cortadas, los tres asentimos y, como si de un lenguaje silencioso se tratase, corrimos hacia las Maderas.

Cuando por fin llegamos, empezamos a buscar entre las Maderas

—Bien, según recuerdo, hay 4 posibles lugares de la página, 3 de ellas son los 3 troncos del lado izquierdo y el ultimo es el tronco de en medio del lado derecho—

— ¡Tobi ya ha encontrado la última página! ¡Tobi is a good boy! — Dijo alegre— ¡Al parecer la página dice Help Me! ¿Qué quiere decir Midori-chan? — Pregunto Tobi

—Ayúdame— Fue mi respuesta

— ¡Bueno! ¡Ya encontramos nuestra última página! Ahora solo tenemos queeeeeeee— Kisame estaba como en Shock viendo con ojos en blanco hacia el frente

— ¿Kisame? — Preguntamos Tobi y yo al mismo tiempo

—eeeee— Seguía en Shock

Los dos miramos hacia donde estaba mirando Kisame y, se nos helo la sangre.

—Tobi— Dije algo temerosa

— ¿S-s-si M-Midori-chan? —Pregunto de la misma manera

—Agarra esa maldita hoja y llévasela al Líder—

—Pero—

— ¡Llévasela! — Le grite y Tobi asustado agarro rápidamente la hoja y se echó a correr— ¡Kisame reacciona! — Grite alterada tratando de no ver el punto al que miraba— ¡Kisame! ¡Se esta acercando! — Estaba muy alterada si "eso" seguía acercándose. . . ¡Maldita sea! — ¡Kisame si no reaccionas ahora mismo hare para la cena sopa de aleta de Tiburón! —Sabía que eso era Tabú para Kisame pero ¿Qué más daba? ¡Cuando en estos momentos tu vida peligraba!

—Inhumana— Grito Kisame

— ¡Al Diablo! ¡Muévete Kisame! — Y me lo lleve a rastras, corriendo hacia el Túnel, de repente Kisame se zafo de mi agarre y empezó a correr con la misma intensidad

— ¿¡Que mierda fue eso!? —Me pregunto Kisame cuando paramos en el Túnel

—Slender— Fue mi respuesta mientras me asomaba disimuladamente por el Túnel a ver si no nos perseguía, respirando algo agitada

— ¡Pero estaba demasiado cerca! —

—Cálmate Kisame es mejor que— No termine de decir porque algo me llamo la atención— ¿Hidan? — Pregunte sorprendida

— ¿Hidan? — Pregunto igualmente sorprendido Kisame

Después de todo, no todos los días veías a Hidan sentado agarrando con fuerza sus piernas y meciéndose de un lado a otro murmurando cosas como "O mi Jashin protégeme".

— ¿Hidan estas bien? — Solo con eso pude capturar la atención del albino

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunto sorprendido

—Nosotros deberíamos preguntar lo mismo—

—Si pero yo pregunte primero—

—Estamos aquí porque nos perseguía Slender— Respondió a la pregunta Kisame para que Hidan y yo nos calmáramos

— ¿Ese puto anoréxico los seguía? — Pregunto Hidan curioso

—Sí, espero y lo hayamos perdido, estamos tan cerca de los demás— Dije frustrada— Por cierto Hidan ¿Dónde están Izumi y Zetsu? — Pregunte al notar que ellos 2 no estaban con el albino

—No lo sé, de repente ellos dos desaparecieron de la nada, cuando menos me di cuenta ellos ya no estaban —

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿¡Estas completamente seguro!? — Pregunte histérica

—Tranquila Midori, Izumi y Zetsu estarán bien— Trato de consolarme Kisame

—Creo, que tienes razón, es mejor irnos ya Hidan, luego nos cuentas como desaparecieron Izumi y Zetsu—

— ¡Es mejor irnos aurita mismo! —

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntamos extrañados Kisame y yo

— ¡Por aquel anoréxico! — Dijo apuntando hacia los arboles

— ¡En la madre! ¡Es Slender! ¡CORRAN! — Por semejante grito los 3 nos echamos a correr

Corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos hacia (lo que según nosotros) era el camino para llegar a los tanques

— ¿Dónde quedan los Tanques? — Pregunto aterrado Kisame

— ¡Solo sigamos el puto camino! — Contesto Hidan

— ¡Miren ya casi llegamos! — Dije alcanzando a ver los Baños y los tanques

Cuando por fin llegamos a los Tanques, ahí estaba Tobi, Itachi, el equipo de Konan, solo faltaban Saruke y Deidara, también Izumi y Zetsu.

Cunado paramos secamente para respirar mejor todos se nos quedaban viendo raro.

— ¿Qué les paso? — Pregunto preocupada Konan

— ¡El puto anoréxico nos seguía! — Fue la respuesta de Hidan

Todos arquearon la ceja sin entender

—Slender— Aclare— ¿Dónde están Saruke y Deidara? —

—Fueron por la última página en los baños, ¿Dónde están Izumi y Zetsu? — Pregunto esta vez Pein

—Ellos desaparecieron de la nada— Respondió Hidan

—Es mejor que busquemos a—

— ¡Hey, hm! — Grito Deidara

—Deidara ¿Tienes la última página? —

— ¡Así es Líder, hm! —

— ¿Y Saruke? —

Deidara volteo hacia atrás, parecía nervioso

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Estaba detrás de mí, hm! —

— ¿¡Deidara que paso en los baños!? —

—Lo más seguro. . . es que Slender la tiene, hm—

Todos tragaron fuerte, ¿Qué le paso a Saruke?

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Oliwis? :3_

_Ok, se que tienen dudas por algunas cosas que no se mencionaron en este capi, (y si no pues bien xD), esas dudas se responderán conforme avancen los capítulos._

_Habra un capitulo por cada equipo así que solo faltan 3 capítulos mas, (y con suerte) 2 capítulos más._

_Aclaro unas cosas, tal vez me tarde en actualizar esta historia porque como es casi fin del ciclo de la escuela pues los trabajos son más pesados._

_**Y para quien no lo sepa, el capítulo 12 que tanto me pidieron de Nuestro Deseo Cumplido ya está subido ewe.**_

Bien Ahora contestación de Reviews:

_**Hanamiu1:**__ Si, ya apareció Izumi y como veras ya está desaparecida, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Saruke? :3 _

_**IRomi:**__ Gracias, disque yo iba a hacer una historia seria, y termino poniendo mis locuras xD_

_**DanyLemmon: **__Gracias por el cumplido, see Izumi hará su debut xD_

_**Xiitaa:** (Perdon si no escribo tu nombre completo, es que no se porque no se puede subir completo :/) No era ese básicamente mí objetivo hacerlos ver tontos, pero me has hecho sentir malvada y eso me hace sentí muuuy feliz :3_

_No, no te creas ._. xD_

_Pues eso es todo, me despido mis queridos lectores, ¡Sayonara! ;3_


End file.
